Cambio de aires
by Cris Snape
Summary: Victoire aspira a estudiar en una de las academias de moda más importantes del mundo. Necesitará contar con el apoyo de sus amistades y familiares y, sobre todo, el de Ted. Historia escrita para el reto "Más de 1000 historias" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**CAMBIO DE AIRES**

**Por Cris Snape**

**SEPARADOR**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en_

_El fanart que inspira esta historia participa en el reto __**"Más de 1.000 historias" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". **__Según las normas del reto, cada autor podía retomar uno de los retos anteriores del foro y yo me quedé con el de __**"Una Imagen, una Historia"**__, que consiste en escribir un fic basado en un fanart. A mí me tocó el siguiente: _ art/Teddy-and-Victoire-186986052, _obra del fanartitas __**hueco-mundo.**_

_Desde ya os advierto que en la vida he escrito un Teddy/Victoire, así que no me hago responsable de nada. Ni de lo bueno ni de lo malo. Eso sí, estaría muy guay que la historia os guste._

* * *

—¿Qué te parece?

Glorinda Harvey se miró en el espejo y frunció el ceño. Victoire sabía que sería totalmente sincera con ella y esperó con expectación su veredicto. La bruja se observó del derecho y del revés, haciendo poses imposibles, y finalmente habló.

—Ya sabes que las túnicas no son lo mío, pero esta es… Ideal.

Victoire sonrió. Glorinda era hija de una de las diseñadoras de ropa más famosas del mundo muggle y sabía un par de cosas sobre la ocupación de su madre. Se habían conocido en Hogwarts, después de que ambas fueran seleccionadas para Gryffindor y, aunque a priori pudieran parecer polos opuestos, se entendían a la perfección.

—¿De verdad?

—Has hecho un buen trabajo y lo sabes, Vic. No sé a qué vienen tantos nervios.

—No creo que a madame Malkin le guste.

Aunque Victoire había sacado los suficientes E.X.T.A.S.I.S. para hacerse sanadora, auror o lo que ella hubiera querido, finalmente había solicitado trabajar junto a madame Malkin como aprendiz. La moda le apasionaba desde pequeña y aspiraba a hacerse un nombre dentro de su gremio, pero de momento no había avanzado demasiado.

—Esa mujer es una rancia. Debería haber actualizado sus diseños hace años.

—Tiene bastante clientela, Glorinda.

—Sí. Viejas o señoras sangrepuras que se creen que todavía vivimos en el siglo XIX —Glorinda agarró los bajos de la túnica que se había puesto. Se ceñía a la cintura perfectamente y le llegaba hasta la rodilla y no hasta los pies, como casi toda la ropa que diseñaba la vetusta modista—. Esto es el futuro, Victoire. Te lo digo yo.

—¿Crees que alguien compraría esa túnica?

—Creo que las brujas jóvenes te las quitarían de las manos. También creo que deberías seguir trabajando en esos bocetos que guardas tan celosamente. Y creo, finalmente, que deberías visitar la escuela de la que te hablé. La de París.

—París…

—No me digas que a estas alturas te da miedo irte de casa.

—¡Oye!

Victoire se hizo la ofendida. Además, hacía mucho que no vivía en casa de sus padres. Cuando empezó a trabajar, se buscó un pequeño apartamento en el Callejón Diagon y era totalmente independiente. Aunque Glorinda sí que tenía razón en una cosa: no deseaba abandonar Inglaterra. Allí estaba gran parte de su familia, sus amigos y Teddy.

—En serio, Vic. Deberíais intentarlo. Preséntales un par de estas creaciones y ya verás cómo te admiten en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Si quieres ser alguien, debes aprender de los mejores.

Tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero no se sentía preparada para correr ese riesgo. No sabía si sus diseños serían lo suficientemente buenos y quería tener en cuenta la opinión de los demás antes de hacer algo. Normalmente no era una chica insegura y solía hacer lo que creía conveniente, pero aquel asunto era muy importante porque se trataba de su futuro. ¿Y si madame Malkin tenía razón y su talento no era para tanto? ¿Y si estaba condenada a ser la aprendiza de una vieja rancia?

—Antes de nada, veamos qué opina mi jefa de estas túnicas.

—Prométeme que te lo vas a pensar.

—Glorinda.

—Prométemelo o me llevo la ropa puesta.

Victoire puso los ojos en blanco y prometió. Amigas como Glorinda hacían que su ego aumentara, aunque una nunca estaba segura de que fuera sincera por completo.

* * *

Teddy llamó al timbre de casa de su novia. Consideraba que era una tontería, habida cuenta del tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos, y hubiera preferido aparecerse directamente en la entradita del piso, pero Victoire afirmaba que debían mantener ciertas formalidades. Vic se consideraba muy moderna, pero para algunas cosas era igual de conservadora que su abuela Molly.

Teddy esperaba ser recibido con una sonrisa y un beso, pero en cuanto la bruja le abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba de mal humor. Con cautela la siguió hasta la cocina, consciente de que un Weasley enfadado podía ser más peligroso que un montón de dragones. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero como la conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, optó por hablar sobre otras cosas.

Teddy trabajaba como profesor en un colegio de educación infantil en el mundo muggle. Desde siempre le habían gustado los niños y tuvo muy claro a qué quería dedicarse, pero como los brujos no recibían ninguna clase de formación oficial antes de entrar a Hogwarts, optó por ganarse la vida entre muggles. Su abuela se había llevado las manos a la cabeza al principio y más de uno no entendió su decisión, pero Teddy no se arrepentía en absoluto. Los niños eran geniales y, además, solían sentirse tan fascinados por su pelo azul que no era nada difícil hacer que le obedecieran.

—¡Ah, al fin en casa! —Exclamó, obviando que técnicamente aquella no era su casa aunque muchas veces durmiera allí—. He tenido una tarde horrible, hablando con los padres de los críos. Ya sabes que me gustan los niños, pero tratar con los adultos es muy pesado y aburrido. Eso sí, ha tenido su gracia ver al padre de una de mis alumnas sentado en las mesitas infantiles. El tipo en cuestión fue jugador de rugby hace unos años y es alto y fuerte como un troll. Estaba ridículo y he tenido que contenerme para no reírme; podría haberle sentado mal y haberme soltado un puñetazo. ¿Te imaginas cómo podría tener la cara? Lo peor hubiera sido no poder curármela porque…

—Teddy —Victoire le había estado observando sin casi parpadear—. Me he despedido —El chico se quedó completamente mudo—. Ya sabes que he estado trabajando en unos diseños para túnicas.

—Sí, claro. Son geniales.

—Esta mañana se los he enseñado a madame Malkin. Glorinda se había probado un par de muestras y le encantaron. Ya sabes que su madre se dedica a la moda en el mundo muggle y es muy buena y tiene mucho reconocimiento.

—Claro.

—Glorinda me dijo que le parecía que las túnicas eran preciosas y me pareció buena idea enseñárselas a mi jefa, pero esa mujer es… —Victoire se contuvo. No acostumbraba a ser mal hablada y decir lo que pensaba sobre esa bruja no le serviría para nada a esas alturas—. Es muy cerrada de mente. Dice que las túnicas de las brujas respetables deben llegar hasta el suelo y que mis proposiciones son dignas de meretrices.

—¿Meretrices?

—Prostitutas, Teddy.

—Sé lo que es una meretriz y esa señora me parece un poco exagerada.

—No sé qué esperaba de ella, la verdad. En Inglaterra, las túnicas no han cambiado nada desde la época victoriana.

—Bueno, ya no tienen tantos volantes y puntillas y esas cosas cursis —Teddy bromeó para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—La cuestión es que me he sentido bastante ofendida, le he dicho un par de verdades y me he despedido.

—Has debido ofenderte mucho. ¡Con lo paciente que eres!

—Se trata de mi trabajo —Victoire habló con vehemencia—. He estado muchos años dando lo mejor de mí y esa vieja rancia no va a tirarme por los suelos de esa manera.

—Bien —Teddy estaba orgulloso de ella porque se había puesto en su lugar, aunque le asaltaba una duda—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

Pensó que no tendría ningún plan, pero la chica se mordió el labio inferior y se dio cuenta de que sí había pensado en ello. Y muy seriamente, además.

—Había desechado la idea, pero tal vez sea mi oportunidad —Carraspeó, preguntándose si a Teddy le sentaría mal lo que estaba a punto de decirle—. Glorinda me ha hablado de una escuela mágica de moda. Sólo cogen a los mejores y la formación es muy buena.

—Suena genial.

—Lo que pasa es que está en París.

Teddy la miró fijamente, sin duda sorprendido ante esa revelación, y no dijo nada.

—He pensado en solicitar una plaza. Tendré que mostrarles mi trabajo y es muy probable que me rechacen, pero quiero intentarlo.

—Ya.

—Si me admitieran, seguramente tendría que volver a depender económicamente de mis padres, pero a lo mejor en París podría encontrar algún empleo. Y nosotros…

—¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

—Seguramente será un poco complicado, pero somos brujos. Podremos vernos los fines de semana y…

Teddy seguía muy serio. ¿Y si no quería que se fuera? ¿Y si no se veía capaz de mantener una relación a distancia? ¿Y si se comportaba como un idiota y le daba un ultimátum para evitar qué hiciera realidad sus sueños? ¿Y si empezaba a besarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello? Un momento. Teddy la estaba besando. Era agradable y una noticia muy buena.

—Me parece genial lo que quieres hacer, Vic —Le aseguró en voz baja, con la sinceridad presente en unos ojos azules, a juego con su pelo—. Ya estaba un poco harto de ver cómo esa arpía se aprovechaba de tu trabajo.

—Tampoco es para tanto.

—¿Cómo que no? Te hacía trabajar más de la cuenta y te trataba como si fueras una elfina doméstica en vez de su empleada.

—Teddy…

—No la defiendas, Victoire. ¿Cuántas veces te mandó a hacerle la compra o a escoger un regalo de cumpleaños para esas amigas cotorras que tiene? —Tenía razón y ella tuvo que callarse—. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Se abrazó a él. Si estaba enamorada de Teddy Lupin era porque el chico era genial, pero en momentos como ese le demostraba hasta que punto podía ser un buen tipo. Si finalmente se iba a París sería difícil, cierto, aunque merecería la pena intentarlo.

* * *

Victoire se pasó los siguientes dos meses preparándose para viajar a París. Cuando habló con sus familiares y amigos sobre la decisión que había tomado, hubo reacciones de lo más variopintas. Algunos le desearon toda la suerte del mundo y otros fruncieron el ceño como si creyeran que estaba cometiendo una locura. La abuela Molly incluso se lamentó porque una nieta más iba a alejarse de su lado, pero sus padres se lo tomaron con bastante tranquilidad. Después de todo, habían dejado que Dominique se marchara a Austria cuando sólo tenía trece años y desde entonces apenas pasaba tiempo en casa. El hecho de que su primogénita, mayor de edad e independiente desde hacía tiempo, fuera a pasar una temporada en París no les causaba ninguna pena.

Cuando finalmente llegó el día señalado, Victoire estuvo a punto de morir de los nervios. Glorinda se había mostrado entusiasmada con sus diseños y le había apoyado desde el principio, pero la joven tenía muchas dudas. ¿Y si madame Malkin tenía razón? ¿Y si se reían de ella y la consideraban ridícula? ¿Y si no la cogían? O peor aún, ¿y si la cogían y todo le salía mal? No quería ser una fracasada. No había nacido para eso.

—Estás siendo irracional —Le dijo Teddy aquella noche. Por la mañana cogerían juntos un traslador hasta París porque su novio no pensaba dejarla sola. ¡Faltaría más!—. Me recuerdas a Lindsay. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ella?

—¿La niña a la que le da miedo absolutamente todo?

—La misma —Teddy le dio un beso antes de que ella protestara al ser comparada con semejante criatura—. La pobrecita es tan insegura que es incapaz de comprender que la mayoría de cosas que le dan miedo son inofensivas.

—Yo no soy insegura.

—Casi nunca, porque ahora sí que lo estás siendo.

—Ted.

—Sabes que tengo razón —Estaban recostados en la cama y él la estrechó entre sus brazos—. Tienes miedo y es normal, pero déjame decirte una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que ser valiente. Eres una maravillosa diseñadora y todos van a alucinar cuando vean lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Esas palabras eran un cliché y una tontería, pero lograron que se sintiera mejor.

—¿Es eso lo que le dices a Lindsay?

—Más o menos. Lo que le digo es que tiene que ser valiente porque es una niña maravillosa y todos van a alucinar cuando vean lo que es capaz de hacer.

Tuvo que reírse. Teddy sabía muy bien cómo calmarla y le agradeció infinitamente su ayuda. Lástima que no pudiera estar junto a ella durante su visita a la academia.

—Eres idiota.

—Pero me adoras igual.

Le dio un beso. No sabía si le adoraba, pero quererle sí que le quería. Y un montón, además.

* * *

Cuando la gente le preguntaba por su entrevista con los responsables de la academia, Victoire no sabía qué responder. Se había enfrentado a dos hombres y una mujer la mar de estilosos que habían visto sus bocetos sin mover un músculo y que le habían preguntado un montón de cosas que poco o nada tenían que ver con la moda. Su actitud la confundió tanto que unas veces pensaba que lo había hecho genial y otras tenía la certeza de que se habían sentido tan horrorizados que ni siquiera le escribirían para rechazarla.

Durante las dos semanas que la carta tardó en llegar, Victoire adelgazó tres kilos y se puso mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Era algo que siempre le pasaba cuando estaba muy nerviosa y que le había costado más de una riña con la enfermera de Hogwarts en sus tiempos de estudiante. Por fortuna, no se hicieron de rogar demasiado y la joven bruja recibió su lechuza por la mañana.

Se dijo mil veces que debía abrir el sobre y descubrir la respuesta, pero decidió esperar hasta que Teddy fuera a casa. Si le denegaban la plaza, contar con su apoyo le vendría muy bien. Si se la daban, tendría a alguien con quien celebrar porque, si al principio no había estado del todo segura de sus acciones, ahora se moría de ganas por ir allí. Quería ser la mejor y, con suerte, demostrarle a la tonta de madame Malkin que evolucionar no era un pecado.

El horario laboral de Teddy terminaba a las cuatro de la tarde y ese día fue tan puntual como todos los anteriores. Los dos sabían que la carta llegaría de un momento a otro y estaba ansioso por compartir ese momento con su novia. Así pues, cuando la vio sentada en el sillón con un sobre lacrado entre manos, supo que el destino de Victoire ya estaba decidido.

—Ya ha llegado —Comentó a modo de saludo.

—Sí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te han dicho?

—No lo sé. No la he abierto aún.

—Ya veo. ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

Victoire negó con la cabeza. Era su futuro. Debía ser valiente. Teddy se sentó a su lado y ella rasgó el sobre con manos temblorosas. Estaba tan nerviosa que incluso se creyó incapaz de leer las palabras escritas en perfecto francés y con una caligrafía impecable.

—¡Oh! —Musitó cuando fue plenamente consciente de lo que allí ponía.

—¿Qué?

Victoire dejó que lo leyera por sí mismo. Teddy lo hizo con avidez y al cabo de unos segundos se quedó muy quieto.

—¡Oh! —Dijo él también. Fue entonces cuando se miraron a los ojos y Victoire se repuso un poco.

—Me han aceptado, Teddy.

—Sí.

—¡ME HAN ACEPTADO!

Victoire se olvidó de los viejos modales que su madre le enseñó de niña y empezó a dar saltos por la habitación como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Teddy la dejó hacer durante unos segundos, hasta que no pudo más y la agarró por la cintura para darle uno de esos besos que te roban el aliento y te convierten en una persona tan feliz que puede caminar por encima de las nubes.

—Me alegro tanto, Vic. ¿Cuándo empiezas?

—En septiembre. ¡Oh, demonios! Sólo quedan dos meses y tengo tantas cosas qué preparar. Buscar una residencia en París y un empleo, repasar los hechizos y comprar materiales y…

Teddy la interrumpió con un beso y no necesitó decirle nada para hacerle ver que tenía bastante tiempo por delante para planearlo todo. Por el momento, lo que ambos debían y querían hacer era celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Y en privado, claro.

* * *

El verano fue frenético para Victoire. Pese a contar con la ayuda de familiares y amigos, septiembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ella lamentaba muchísimo no haber tenido más tiempo para compartir con sus seres queridos. No se iba al otro extremo del mundo, pero cuando empezara su formación los vería mucho menos y seguro que los echaría de menos. Su madre había prometido que la visitaría de vez en cuando para llevarle cotilleos frescos y vería a Teddy todos los fines de semana, pero no sería lo mismo. Se iba a otro país y le hubiera gustado poder hablar con Dominique sobre ello. Pero su hermano estaba en Estados Unidos, triunfando como cantante de ópera, y la última vez que se puso en contacto con ella fue para felicitarle por sus logros.

Conforme se acercaba la hora de partir, los nervios y la confusión fueron poseyéndola. Por un lado estaba contenta porque estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida, pero por el otro temía que las cosas fueran a salirle mal. Y luego estaba el comportamiento un tanto esquivo de sus conocidos. Había intentado aprovechar su tiempo libre para quedar, pero todos parecían tan ocupados como ella. Tan sólo faltaban dos días para que se fuera y ya había perdido la esperanza de despedirse en condiciones.

Esa mañana de sábado iría a la Madriguera. Todos sus tíos estarían presentes durante la comida familiar y la mayoría de sus primos había encontrado un rato libre para asistir, pero faltarían Molly, James y Fred y la pobre estaba que trinaba. ¡Estaban en verano, por Merlín! Ni que fuera tan complicado dejar de lado sus quehaceres durante un par de horas.

—Louis me ha mandado una lechuza esta mañana —Decía Teddy mientras se ponía ropa cómoda para pasar el día. Hacía un calor espantoso y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de usar esa horrible gorra marrón que tanto le gustaba—. Dice que quiere jugar al fútbol, así que me llevaré una pelota.

—¿Al fútbol?

—Por lo visto tiene un amigo hijo de muggles que se pirra por el fútbol y ha aprendido a jugar.

—¿Te refieres a ese deporte tan aburrido? ¿El de darle patadas a un balón?

—Eso es.

—¿Tú sabes jugar a eso?

—Trabajo en un colegio muggle, Vic. Claro que sé.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. No es que despreciara a los muggles ni nada, pero no entendía por qué alguien querría jugar al fútbol cuando existía el quidditch.

—Ya lo tengo todo. ¿Tú estás lista?

Victoire asintió. Por causa del calor, había decidido usar ropa muggle: un pantalón veraniego por debajo de las rodillas y una camiseta de tirantes de un color rosa que hacía contraste con su pelo.

—Estás muy guapa.

—Y tú también. Aunque podrías ponerte una camiseta, Ted. A mi abuela no le hará gracia verte aparecer de esa guisa.

—Es que quiero ponerme moreno, pero si insistes…

En realidad, la chica prefería que se quedara solo con esos pantalones verdes que le hacían un trasero la mar de mono, pero iban a la Madriguera y debían guardar la compostura, algo que se le antojaba harto difícil habida cuenta de los músculos que atesoraba su novio, fraguados en un gimnasio también muggle.

—Vámonos ya. Deben estar esperándonos.

—Con lo puntuales que son en tu familia, apuesto lo que sea a que sólo han llegado tu tío Percy y su mujer.

—No seas bobo, anda.

Bobo y todo, Teddy no se equivocaba. La Madriguera estaba en calma y ni siquiera Molly andaba liada en la cocina. Los abuelos y los tíos de Victoire se encontraban sentados en el salón, bebiendo limonada y comiendo frutos secos que la tía Audrey compraba regularmente en un famoso mercado londinense.

—Victoire, cariño. Llegas pronto.

—Llega puntual, mamá —El tío Percy se ajustó las gafas y consultó la hora—. No sé por qué nos molestamos en serlo nosotros, Audrey.

—No seas gruñón, anda.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la aparición de Bill y Fleur Weasley, quienes llegaron acompañados por Louis. El chico apenas saludó antes de agarrar a Teddy de la mano.

—¡Has traído la pelota! ¡Vamos a jugar! He encontrado un sitio muy guay.

—¡Louis!

Victoire se quejó, considerando que su hermano era un maleducado, pero el chico no escuchó su protesta porque le había secuestrado al novio. La abuela Molly se acercó a ella entonces, sonriendo y portando una cesta que había salido vete a saber de dónde.

—Acompáñalos, hija. Los demás tardarán en llegar y seguro que les da sed.

Victoire puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a obedecer. Salió al exterior por la puerta de la cocina, dio dos pasos al frente y…

—¡SOSPRESA!

Todo el mundo estaba allí. Sus primos, sus tíos, sus amigos. Todos. Por un instante fue incapaz de reaccionar y se aferró a la cesta que le había dado su abuela con ambas manos, recordando todos los desplantes que le habían hecho en los últimas días y sintiéndose muchísimo mejor como por arte de magia. Estaba tan emocionada que no era capaz de decir nada y apenas se movió mientras todo el mundo la abrazaba, la felicitaba y le deseaba suerte. Al cabo de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que en el jardín había un par de mesas enormes repletas de comida y bebida y fue consciente de que aquello era una fiesta de despedida en toda regla.

—¿Qué te parece?

Teddy acababa de abrazarla por la cintura. Todavía tenía esa ridícula pelota muggle debajo del brazo y sonreía ampliamente. Victoire se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco había soltado la cesta y se sintió un poco tonta y torpe, pero es que todo era genial y ni siquiera quiso regañar a Teddy por haberse quitado la camiseta otra vez. ¡Bah! Si a la abuela le molestaba que no mirase.

—Esto es… increíble.

—Fue idea de mía, aunque Glorinda me ayudó a prepararlo todo. Nos ha costado mucho mantenerte engañada todo este tiempo.

—¡Sí! —Victoire le dio en broma con la cesta—. Lo he pasado fatal creyendo que todo el mundo pasaba de mí.

—No exageres. Te han hecho caso, pero no todo el que te hubiera gustado. Ya sabemos cómo te gusta ser el centro de atención.

—¡Ted! —Le volvió a golpear, consiguiendo que se riera a carcajadas.

—¡Vale, vale! Es broma. De todas formas, no me digas que no estás disfrutando. Siempre has dicho que te encantan las fiestas sorpresa.

—Me gusta organizarlas, no ser la víctima.

—Entonces. ¿No te gusta?

Podría haberle hecho sufrir un poco, pero estaba convencida que se le notaba en la cara lo contenta que estaba, así que sonrió, se libró de la cesta y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para besarle en condiciones.

—Me encanta.

—Genial.

Se besaron hasta que la abuela Molly carraspeó a su lado y con el ceño fruncido le entregó a Teddy la camiseta que se había dejado olvidada por ahí. La bruja le miró como si tuviera que sentirse avergonzado, pero el muy pillo no se sentía avergonzado en absoluto y a Victoire le gustó más que nunca. Ese era su Ted.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí voy a contar. Este es mi primer Ted/Victoire y no sé yo cómo me habrá quedado. Por lo pronto, me conformo con que hayáis pasado un rato agradable ;). No me puedo despedir sin añadir que Glorinda es un nombre en esperanto, escogido porque yo lo valgo. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
